


Ice Cold, No Soul

by Chamelian18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelian18/pseuds/Chamelian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Soulless Sam, sex (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold, No Soul

Ice. Empty. Gone.  
Amelia stared into Sam's eyes, trying to find a trace of the man she had fallen in love with, trying to see past the steely amusement and uncaring smirk.  
"Told you I've changed...told you I'm different."  
Sam continued to stare into her eyes, waiting for her response.  
Amelia shifted foot to foot uneasily, then turned away.  
"It's as if you have no heart, no soul". Her voice cracked with the weight of her words, the pain they conveyed.  
Sams sarcastic laugh interrupted her thoughts.  
"You thought I came back to continue that old fairytale? The one where we live happily ever after with that fucking mutt and watch TV and drink fine wine and watch sunsets? Is that really what you thought?"  
He let out another disgusted snarl of a laugh and began to pace the room.  
"Things have changed, I've changed, Deans back, and I have unfinished business."  
Amelia, looking disheveled and way younger that her years in her sheer white nightgown and slippers, felt a couple tears sneak down her cheek.  
"I don't understand-"  
"Didn't ask you to, don't care if you do."  
The flatness of his voice stung her, making her take a step back.  
"I see," she croaked. She didn't see, couldn't see, but this moment had to end. If he was going to leave, he had to leave. She couldn't survive anymore of this...of this new him.  
Amelia made her way over to the couch and sat down on the shiny black leather.  
She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them to her chest.  
"Bye Sam."

Silence. 

She could still hear him pacing behind her, could still hear his heavy angry breaths.

But still, silence. 

It was killing her, but she wouldn't admit to the defeat of turning around and giving him another look at her tear streaked face.  
She wanted to maintain some dignity. 

Sam could barely stand to look at her, the pathetic way she had rolled over and submitted to him. The way she had barely put up a fight. Soulfull Sammy would've been smashed if he had seen how easy she had given up and ran to the couch. It disgusted him, how some people thought they were the center of the world, that their needs actually mattered. Big picture? They were all nothing. If he ever got his soul back, he hoped he would remember that. How there was no hope for them. Anyone, really. 

But shit, even without a soul his dick still strained against his zipper when she looked at him the way she had... He still remembered the way she looked post-orgasm, a sheen of sweat layering her soft skin, the way her mouth parted to let out those delicious moans of hers.... 

Amelia blinked in surprise as she felt the couch move with the weight of another body. Sam's body.  
She lifted her face and looked at the man beside her. 

Sam gently pulled her into his lap, Amelia going lax in surprise. Sam had always been predictable, reliable, and solid. She had never seen any temper, any mood swings... And now that was all she was getting from him?  
The minute she was in his full embrace she forgot whatever it was she was all worried about. All she could smell was Sam, and all she could feel was the hardness and security of his strong arms, his broad chest. Maybe this is all a dream...

Sam adjusted her in his lap and her her deeply inhale. How had he not noticed before how enraptured this girl was with him? Why had he not taken advantage of it before? She was so soft, so warm, so vulnerable... He couldn't wait anymore.  
He turned her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. 

Amelia couldn't look away from his hazel eyes, his strong jawline, his tousled hair. His pupils were huge, making his eyes seem almost black.  
"I'm so sorry I treated you like that, it was so soulless of me. May I make it up to you?"  
How in the fucking world could anyone say no while looking up into those eyes, was Amelia's thought before replying.  
"Of course."  
Her old Sam was coming back, she knew it. Maybe he had a stressful day? He usually doesn't bring up his dead brother Dean, and implying that he had unfinished business with him was a sure sign Sam was just having an off day, right? Right.  
He played her on her back and smirked to himself. With most people, all you had to do was throw out a simple sorry and admit you're wrong, and they eat it up every time. Idiotic, but effective he supposed.  
He looked back down at her trusting face. Her nightgown had ridden up to show a vast expanse of thigh, and he made it his goal to expose even more.  
Amelia gasped as his hands began to slide her gown up. She sat up to assist him in the removal, and then laid immediately back down. Usually Sam wasn't so...assertive? He liked her to come on to him, her to undress both of them, and her to get rough with him. Maybe he just wants to mix it up, she supposed.  
He suddenly grabbed her thighs and squeezed, bringing her back to reality.  
"Shit" she gasped, feeling bruises start to form under his still squeezing hands.  
"You're so fucking breakable" he growled, sliding his hands higher. Her legs parted naturally, as they always did for her Sam. It didn't change for this Sam.  
Sam unzipped his zipper before continuing his ministrations. He was so hard that it was unbearable being confined under the thick fabric, but it could wait he supposed. Between her legs was a lush pink, and as always when he touched her, she was glistening with arousal. He reached out and brushed his thumb against the sensitive nub above her folds, and he got the reaction he desired.  
Amelia arched her back and whimpered, his touch inebriating but electric...  
"How bad do u want me?" He breathed gently in her ear.  
She moaned loudly and spread her legs wider, unable to vocalize.  
SLAP-  
"FUCK SAM wha-?"  
"You answer me when I ask you a question, understand bitch?"  
His eyes were annoyed, and her cheek stung where he had struck her. Her eyes watered, and she muttered, "I want you badly..."  
"Make me believe it." He smirked, and sat up straight, taking his hands off her.  
Amelia laid still a second before she understood what he wanted.  
She sat up slowly, her body still feeling like a live wire from his touch. Hesitantly she reached out and popped the first button on his flannel, then crawled into his lap and began to work her way down the row. He shrugged his shirt off and she began to unbutton his jeans, feeling the hot hardness underneath.  
Sam moaned when her hands brushed his bulge, stood them both up to give her easier access, and wished she would hurry. He didn't have any desire to stay longer than needed really, but since he'd already got this rolling, he was gonna enjoy every second of it.  
Amelia, with his help, worked his bottoms off until he was just standing there, his arousal standing as tall and proud as him. He sat them down once again and she adjusted herself over him, used to taking his length, and wet enough there would be no friction to stop it.  
She placed the head at her entrance and gently slid down, one hand on his shoulder, legs on either side of him. Every inch she slid down made her breathe heavier, harder. She had almost forgotten what it had been like to be filled by him, how deep he went.  
Sam threw his head back as she reached the base, and gave an involuntary thrust. She was so warm, and just right enough that he could feel every breath she took tighten around his dick, ughhh.  
Amelia began to slide herself up and down his length, her breasts bouncing lightly with the movement.  
She noted with slight annoyance that Sam had his eyes closed, instead of enjoying the show like he usually did. Mid-slide she leaned over and kissed him.  
"Watch meee," she whined lightly.  
Groaning his eyes flickered open and he took it all in, her rosebud nipples hard and bouncing, her tight ass brushing his legs every time she went down.  
He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, and began to join her, thrust for thrust.  
She felt him tighten and heard his light yelp , and suddenly his arms pinned her violently to his chest as he thrusted out his orgasm. She felt it drip down her thighs and kissed him hard, loving the way it made her feel... So dirty, so owned.  
She felt his twitches fade and slid off, using her discarded nightgown on the floor to wipe off her thighs.  
"I love you Sam." She said as she sat down beside him.  
"I wish I could say the same, funny how that works."  
He stood up and slid on his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.  
Amelia sat in shock, her whole body numb.  
"You don't mean that "  
Sam laughed, zipping up his jeans now.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he let out a sarcastic laugh, and even up to 30 years after he shut that door behind him, his laugh resounded in the room, resounded inside Amelia, until all that was left was that grim echo.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic, please leave feedback!?


End file.
